Like Father, Like Son
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Takes place shortly after the episode Idenity Crisis. Leo, Don, and Mikey were easily brought out of Shredder's control, while Raph was not. This interests Shredder, so what happens when Raph becomes his next target? Find out. Flames will be neutralized!
1. Chapter 1: Trapped In Cyberspace

**Like Father, Like Son**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Trapped In Cyberspace**

It was just another normal day for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, if call running around in cyberspace normal. Hard as it was to believe it was true, Donny had been been working overtime to create of Web Portal so he and the others could travel to cyberspace to rescue Master Splinter.

On their trip back home from the future Viral had decompiled Master Splinter into tiny data bits while aiming at the turtles, but they survived, and now it was up to them to bring Master Splinter back.

"Don" asked Leo " where are those data bits?"

"They should be just up ahead," said Don.

" I see them" said Mikey " Master Splinter is as good as restored,"

"Don't celebrate so soon Mikey" said Raph " I'm getting a weird reading on my radar. The Cyber Shredder must be around here somewhere,"

"You guys keep an eye out for the Shredder" said Leo " me and Don will collect those data bits,"

" I don't like the looks of all these red circles" said Don as he and Leo got off their Code Runners " the way they're arranged in a triangle is to strange to comprehend,"

"Traingle, smiangle" said Mikey stepping into one of the red circles, as Don and Leo approached the center where the data bits were " what harm could a few red circles do?"

After Don finished downloading the data bits in a storage container Mikey got his answer as all the red circles suddenly started to light up. Squealing in fright Mikey jumped towards the center of the triangle where Don and Leo were.

Hearing Mikey's squeal Raph turned around to see the red circles shoot up streams of energy until it formed into electrical pryimad. Calling up his Cyber Sais Raphael dug at the pyramid's walls desperate to set his brothers free but the pyramid shocked him back, blasting him away by a few feet.

Leo, Don, and Mikey also called up their cyber weapons and intended to break out from the inside, but the pyramid was strong and treated them to the same courtesy as Raphael.

"We can't get out of here," said Don.

"There has to be some way " said Leo " Raph, you have to find a way to turn this thing off from the outside,"

"Alright" said Raph, skakingly standing up " just as long as I don't get shocked again,"

A sudden alarm burst on all the turtles coms, a big surge of energy was headed their way, which could only mean one thing, the Cyber Shredder was here.

" Great, just great," Raphael thought.

The other three turtles were pratically useless when trapped inside that pyramid, so that made it so Raphael would be fighting the Cyber Shredder on his own. Leo hated that idea just as much as Raphael did.

" April!" Leo called into his communicator " come in April! Drat, I can't get to her!"

"The pyramid must be scrambling up our communications somehow," said Don.

"Great" said Mikey " we can't get out, our communication system is fried, and Raph's out there facing the Shredder by himself!"

"Easy Mikey" said Raph from outside " I can handle Shredhead, you guys just figure out a way to get out of there,"

"You really think you can handle me?" said the Cyber Shredder, making his appearence.

"Yeah I do," said Raph, getting into a fighting stance with his sais pointed at Shredder.

" Then let your brothers fate be decided through mortal combat," said Shredder charging in with his blades ready to slice.

Fighting rules in the Cyber World are way more different then they were in the pyshical world. In here you could practically do anything. Raphael gave himself a burst of speed and attempted to pierce the Shredder's only to be knocked away by one of the Shredder's arms.

Taking advantage of the turtle's fall Cyber Shredder sent massive red bolts of energy in Raphael's direction trying to incinerate the turtle to a crisp. Seeing the bolts heading his way Raphael disappeared and teleported over the Shredder's head digging his sais deep in the Shredder's chestplate.

Cyber Shredder cried out in pain, and just as Raphael was starting to think that he had the upper hand, the Shredder let loose a massive electric blast that catapulted Raphael about ten yards away.

The red masked turtle was now completely unconious, making his brothers inside the pyramid worry.

" Pathetic" said Cyber Shredder to the unconious Raphael " if only you offered up more of a challenge. Face me again when you can fight,"

With that said Cyber Shredder walked back over to the pyramid taking Leo, Don, and Mikey as his prisoners, leaving the unconious Raphael behind suffering from his defeat.


	2. Chapter 2: Raph To The Rescue

**Ch.2: Raph To The Rescue**

It was a full ten minutes before Raphael started to regain consiousness, though the way his body was feeling after that little throw down he might has well have been knocked out for hours.

The condition of his cyber suit was in even worse shape than he was, for it had suffered heavy damage during Shredder's attacks. But once the fog started to clear from his groggy mind Raphael gasped in shock to see that the pyramid that had trapped his brothers earlier was gone.

" Shredder" grumbled Raph " he must have taken them, but where?"

A sudden buzz on his communicator interrupted Raph's thoughts. Pressing the talk button Raph could hear the sound of April's worried voice coming through.

" Raph, what happened in there?" said April " there was this big power surge, and now I can't reach Don, Leo, or Mikey,"

"Shredder happened" said Raph, struggling to stand up " and he has captured Leo, Don, and Mikey through some pyramid thing. I wasn't in there so I'm still free, but I hate to think what the Shredder is planning on doing with the others. Can you track him down for me?"

"What?" said April, as Raph called up his cyberspace vechicle, the Cyber Ripper " you can't seriously be thinking of taking on the Shredder by yourself can you?"

" That's exactly what I'm thinking," said Raph, getting into the Cyber Ripper.

" But according to my stats your cyber suit is much to damaged for another rumble with him," said April.

" Let me worry about that" said Raph " but there's no way I'm going to leave my bros in the hands of some gender-confused virus,"

With that Raph sped off in the Cyber Ripper before April could come up with another arguement.

**------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, the other three turtles found themselves locked in a Cyber Vault still trapped within that pyramid. Shredder was looking through a window into the vault to see the status of struggling victims.

" Now" the Shredder wondered " how can I rip myself of these pests once and for all. That army they have on makes it impossible for me to delete them, unless...ah I have an idea,"

Typing a few in few keys on the outside of the vault a black hole suddenly appeared in the center of electrical pyramid. Leo, who was close to the center at the time, almost fell in if it wasn't for Donatello's quick reflexes.

"What is that thing?" said Mikey worried.

" A Black Hole program" said Don " anything that gets sucked down there will be permantly deleted. Unforutanely for us that hole will increase in size every fifthteen minutes,"

" We have to find a way out of here now," said Leo.

" Working on it," said Don digging at the pyramid's wall.

" It's useless to resist" said Shredder " you shall not escape your doom this time,"

" Hey Shredhead!" said Raph dragging out his Cyber sais just as he arrived where Shredder's blip was coming from " I'm ready for that rematch,"

"Foolish turtle" said Shredder " do you really believe that you can defeat me and save your family? This shall be a short fight,"

" Don't count on it," said Raph charging in first and digging at the Shredder with his sais.

Shredder easily dodged and countered Raph's assualt with his own blades. Raph tried his best to dodge Shredder's moves, but was proven to slow when one of the blades struck his armor.

April's words came back to haunt Raph as he realized that April had been right and his suit was badly damged. To his own horror he knew that if Shredder managed to break through his armor he could be permantly deleted.

" Well I'm not going to let that happen" said Raph to himself " come on, concentrate!"

And to his own and Shredder's amazement Raph was able to repair the damage done to his cyber armor, making it almost look brand new.

"There are no rules in Cyberspace" thought Raph " reality doesn't apply. And I'm a master when it comes to breaking the rules,"

Raph suddenly seemed to be running at super speed, striking Shredder at all sides with his sais. In the vault Leo and Mikey were watching Raph in amazement as Donatello finally managed to break the pyramid wall allowing them to escape.

"Hurry Don" said Leo as Don started working on the vault door " Raph's doing good, but he can't keep it up forever,"

" I'm working as fast as I can" said Don " just keep and eye on that Black Hole,"

Back outside the vault Raph jumped into the air only to dissappear and reappear over the the surprised Shredder. Before Shredder could move Raphael stabbed his sais into the Shredder's chestplate making the cyber being scream in pain. removing his sais Raph manged to jump away in time just before the Shredder fell one knee on the floor.

"Very impressive" said Shredder getting up " it's just as Khan has foretold. The time has come for the real test to begin,"

Just as the other three turtles broke free of the vault and ran to join Raph the Shredder dissapeared. But before the turtles could breathe a sigh of relief Shredder's arms suddenly came out of the floor and grabbed Raphael's legs, dragging the turtle down.

Don, Leo, and Mikey quickly grabbed Raph's arms trying to free him from the Shredder's grip, but a red electrical charge sent from the Shredder forced them to let go and before anyone even knew it Raphael dissappeared into the floor, gone forever.


	3. Chapter 3: A Devil's Offer

**Ch.3: A Devil's Offer**

"Guys" said April's voice coming from Leo's communicator " are you alright? What happened?"

"We're fine April" said Leo " me, Don, and Mikey had made it out fine, but now Raph has been captured by Shredder,"

"Oh no," said April.

"Don" said Leo " can you track his signal?"

"Maybe" said Don " but it's going to take a few minutes,"

"Good" said Leo and turned attention back to April " once Don locates Raph's position I want you to use the emergency recall feature on the web portal, that way we all can escape together,"

"Will do Leo," said April, signing out.

"I just hope we can save Raph in time," thought Leo as the communicator cut off.

**----------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Raphael found himself reawakening in a strange black and red cyber room. The only thing that wasn't black and red was a small blue pool in the center and the Shredder was standing right beside it.

"Ah" said Cyber Shredder walking up to Raph " you're awake, good,"

Raph wanted so much to wipe that smirk off of Shredder's face, but his arms and legs were chained to the wall. Luckily though Raph still had his cyber armor on, so at least that meant he wasn't going to be deleted, and if even he did at least his brothers were safe.

"Forget the hospitality pal" said Raph to Shredder " where am I and what do plan to do to me?"

"Yes" said Shredder ignoring Raph's questions " I can see why my virus effected you the longest. To bad the other three turtles didn't fall easily under my mind control,"

"You mean when we became your slaves!" said Raph angrilly " it wasn't for our friends we would be stuck serving you for the rest of our lives!"

"True" said Shredder " but when they attempted to cure you your brothers were cured instantly, but you kept on resisting their help. Their's a side of you that likes the way people scream in terror and lusts for blood. I have not see another heart as black as mine for years, and I intend to reawaken it,"

"What?" said Raph " you trying to con me over to the dark side the way you did to Leo? You must be desperate for our help,"

"Not desperate" said Shredder " longing. Longing for a person worthy to inherit my empire. Karai and your brother were both excellent fighters, but now they're more concerned with destroying each other instead of staying to thier true objective,"

" But you have shown me more than just skill" Shredder continued " your anger, feriocity, and power go beyond what I could expect from any of my past apprentices. A storm rages within you my son, and soon it's full power shall be unleashed,"

"Son?" thought Raph, to stunned to speak " son?"

And as the recall feature was activated and Raph's body began to dissappear back into the real world that one horrible word kept on repeating in his mind.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

" I located Raph's position," said Don.

"Alright!" said Leo " April, activate recall feature now!"

April did as Leo instructed and soon all four of the turtles were being called back to the real world. Both April and Serling were waiting by the web portal as each of the turtles materialized and stepped out. First Leo, then Don, and Mikey.

But when Raph materialized the turtle was on his knees, his cyber armor was gone, and the eyes behind his red mask were widened in terror. the others instantly caught on that something was wrong.

"Raph?" said Mikey " are you alright?"

Raph didn't answer, his body seemed completely frozen in place, like he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"What did the Shredder do to him?" thought Leo.

From Cyberspace Shredder watched the turtles stammering in confusion over Raphael and laughed.

"You have just had a taste of evil this day my son" said Shredder " you have much more to learn of my ways,"


	4. Chapter 4: Impossible Interogation

**Ch.4: Impossible Interogaition**

Two sleepless nights seemed like days to Raphael, which were starting to get his brothers worried. Raphael had hardly eaten anything or come out of his room. And when he did come out he never talked, just did his katas, take a little snack then go back to his room.

Raph's behavior was becoming way to much for Leo to stand, even though he already ajusted to Donnie's current attitude change. When Master Splinter was decompiled into data bits by Viral Donny blamed himself and now would stop at nothing to get Splinter back.

Whatever Donatello caught seemed to affecting Raphael as well, but the red-masked turtle was acting more isolated than usual. Tired of watching and full of questions Leo took a risky step and went into Raphael's room.

Compared to the other turtles rooms Raph's room fell into place between Leo and Mikey's, not messy, but not clean either. In fact the cleanest room in the whole sewer belonged to Serling, the robot was complete neat freak. Must come from living in the future.

Raphael was sitting in his hammock with his legs crossed jotting something down in his dairy, but stopped when he realized that Leo was at the door.

"Leo?" said Raph " what are you doing here?"

"Something's been bugging you since our last trip to Cyberspace" said Leo " what did the Shredder do to you?"

"Nothing" said Raph " he just said some things,"

"What things?" said Leo.

" I don't want to talk about it," said Raph.

"Why not?" said Leo.

"It's not important," said Raph.

"If it bothers a strong guy like you then it is important" said Leo " come on Raph, I don't want you to be in the same state as Donatello,"

Silence echoed through the room as Raph couldn't think of a good enough comeback to avoid Leo's constant questioning after he threw in the Donatello arguement. A deep breaths and a sore thought or two later Raph began to speak.

"You remember when we used to work for the Foot?"

Leo nodded.

"Well" said Raph " I remember how you almost lost me that day. That's why Shredder dragged me away, to see why his his virus affected me the most. But that's not what froze me solid,"

"What was it?" said Leo.

"He called me Son,"

**------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, at Foot Headquarters, Kahn was getting the Foot Ninjas ready ready for tonights raid on a shipment plant when the Cyber Shredder called in from the Cyber World.

"Kahn," said Shredder.

"Master Shredder" said Kahn kneeling before the cyber image of his master " what is it you wish?"

"You're theory was proven correct Kahn" said Shredder " this turtle does require more certian study, but he is too loyal to his brothers and that pathetic rat for a master that might make difficult for your meager attempts at mind control,"

"Then what do you sugguest my Lord ?" asked Kahn.

"Capture him" said Shredder " and bring him to me,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Midnight patrol is just what the doctor ordered for Raphael, somehow Leo knew it would work. There's nothing his hot-tempered brother loved more than jumping rooftops, and busting up bad guys. To bad the same thing couldn't cure Donny who was still at home with Serling. Luckily Mikey had agreed to join them for the run.

Just a few minutes after jumping rooftops Mikey declared a race and although he had the lead at first Raph and Leo quickly put him in third. Suddenly a strange sound stopped the turtles in their tracks.

"That way," said Leo, and he and his brothers moved towards the sound. They were shocked, but not to shocked by what they saw.

"It's Kahn and his little Foot goons" said Raph " I wonder what their robbing that warehouse for?"

"Let's find out," said Leo, as they followed the Kahn and his minions from behind.

The Foot Ninjas must have looked through dozens of shipping crates until Kahn declared he found what the Shredder was looking for and held it up for the others to see.

"Yuck" said Raph " why would Shredder want a statue of black widow spider?"

"Uh..." said Mikey taking a wild guess " he wants to become an exterminator?"

"Whatever the reason" said Leo " we can't let Kahn take it,"

"And how are you going to stop me?" came Kahn's voice suddenly from behind them.

"Man" said Raph as Kahn knocked all three of them over with quick strikes from his staff " I forgot how fast this guy moves,"

"A critical mistake that you wish that you have never made," said Kahn, signaling to the Foot Ninjas hidden in the rafters above.

Millions of tiny of pellets were dropped on the floor allowing sleeping gas to fill the room. Instantly all three turtles fell unconious, but the Shredder had only requested one to be brought to him alive.

So following Kahn's signals the Foot Ninjas gathered Raphael and transported him to a truck waiting outside leaving Leo and Mikey in the warehouse. Last one to leave Kahn locked the warehouse door and threw a fire bomb through the open window making the warehouse instantly go up in flames.

Their bussiness through Kahn and the Foot made their escape leaving the unconious form of Leo and Mikey to burn to ash.


	5. Chapter 5: Bite of the Black Widow

**Ch.5: Bite of the Black Widow**

Inside the warehouse Leo and Mikey were still knocked unconious and smoke and flame were starting to fill the room fast. There was no doubt that within a few minutes both turtles would die. However, an unepected factor entered the works changing everything.

Jumping out of the shadows of some crates that weren't on fire yet a teenage girl with jet black hair rushed over to Leo and Mikey and started dragging them to the warehouse entrance.

It was a slow and agonizing process, the toxic air making it extremely difficult to breathe. But the strange girl proved to have lungs of steel and enough will power to pull the unconious Leo and Mikey to safety before the entire building collasped.

" Never had that kind of workout in my life," said the girl breathing heavily.

After a few seconds rejuvinating her lungs she turned her attention to Leo and Mikey and carefully applied first aid. About ten grueling minutes later both turtles awakened and stared at the mysterious face of their rescuer.

"Whew" said the girl " I'm glad you guys are all right,"

"Thanks" said Leo, not believing what he was seeing " but who are you?"

"And why did you save us?" said Mikey.

"I couldn't let anything happen to my uncles now could I?" said the girl " but that's not the point Uncle Raph is in trouble,"

"What kind of trouble?" said Leo " who are you? And why did you call us your uncles?"

"Because in about two months from this present date you will be" said the girl " as for my name it's Shadow...Shadow Jones, adopted daughter of Casey Jones and April O'Neil,"

At that moment you could hear a feather drop, because Leo and Mikey were to stunned to speak.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Moments later, back at the turtle's lair, Don and Serling got a surprise when Leo and Mikey brought Shadow home with them.

"Who's she?" asked Don " and where's Raph?"

"It's a long story Don" said Leo " Casey and April should be down here in a few minutes. Let's wait for them to show up then we'll see what Shadow has to say,"

Seconds later everyone had arrived and was sitting on the couch waiting for Shadow to speak. Taking a nervous breath Shadow relaxed and began to tell her story.

_" _Yes, I am from the future" said Shadow " I shall be adopted by April and Casey two months from now. Life in my future was perfect until an unforutate event had to screw up the timeline,"

"What event was that?" asked April, not so sure she would like the answer.

"The Black Widow Virus," said Shadow.

"What's that?" asked Mikey.

"You and Leo both saw that statue that looked like a spider right?" said Shadow, The two turtles nodded. " that is the source of the curse,"

"But why did that bring you here?" said Casey.

Instead of answering Shadow turned her attention over to Leo.

"Did Raphael tell you what happened after the Shredder captured him in Cyberspace?"

"Yes" said Leo " he told me that the Shredder called him his son,"

"Wait a minute" said Mikey " are you saying that Shredder's going to use this Black Widow Virus on Raph?"

" I think that's exactly what's she's saying," said Don.

"What does this virus do?" asked Serling stepping into the conversation.

Shadow was a quiet for a moment, her eyes turned down to the floor, and face set in a grim frown. An uneasy feeling entered the room, and the more Shadow stayed silent the more everyone's fears grew. Finally releasing a shaking breath she spoke from her mouth the terrifying words.

" It destroys a person's soul, from the inside out,"

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, while everyone else was talking to Shadow, Raphael found himself awakening in the Shredder's real-life throne room, held bound by the shackles of a wooden table that stood in the center of the room.

Two seperate lines of Foot Ninja were gather a few feet away at opposite sides of the table, like a crowd just about to attend a popular sporting event. In their case Raph guessed seeing someone lying helpless before them was sport to them.

Kahn approached the North side of the table with a nasty grin plastered on his face and the black widow statue in his hand. The Foot Ninja suddenly took a bow once the holographic image of their Master appeared.

"Shredder!" said Raph " I thought I smelled a rat around here! What have you done to my brothers? "

" You're brothers are gone Raphael" said Shredder " and soon will your soul. Kahn, awaken the Black Widow!"

Kahn placed the spider statue on Raphael's chest and touched the red hourglass painted on the spider's back. As soon as he touched the statue came to life, moved up a few inches, and bit into the soft tissue of Raph's neck.

The pain from the bite made Raphael shout in pain, getting a ugly grin from Kahn. When the spider had finished it's task it returned to Kahn's hand and turned back into a statue.

Raphael shut his eyes tight as the spider's vemon slowly began to take effect, strange black markings started to appear on his green skin looking the scribblings from an ancient culture.

In his my mind his brain flooded with the memories of his brothers, Master Splinter, and all the other friends the turtles had made, then one by one they vanished. Dissappearing forever in the endless dark abyasis.

When the red-masked turtle reopened his eyes, their once brown color had changed into gleering red. Kahn realesed Raph from his wooden shackles allowing the turtle to get up and bow before his new master. You could swear that the Shredder was grinning underneath his mask.

"Welcome to the dark side, Son,"


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Revolution

**Ch.6: Dark Revolution**

Silence consumed the turtles lair as Shadow continued to tell how much pain the Black Widow Virus had caused her future. Raphael had went insane, Shredder and his forces now ruled the streets, and most importantly people started to dissappear, including her adoptive parents April and Casey.

"How could a future like that ever turn into 2105?" thought Serling worriedly " would Master Cody Jones even exsist?"

"We did try to stop this darkness right?" asked Don.

"Yes, we did" said Shadow " but when we sucessfully infiltratrated Shredder's fortress we...,"

Shadow couldn't bare herself to finish the sentence and broke down and cried. April placed a comforting arm around her, Shadow took it graciously until she was able to talk again.

"But how'd did you arrive at the warehouse right on time to save me and Leo?" asked Mikey.

"A friend of yours" said Shadow, grinning slightly " Renet,"

"Renet!" said all three turtles at once.

"Don't be so surprised" said Shadow " Renet is not as clumsy as she used to be, in fact she's now considered to be the most powerful time socceress anyone has ever seen. If she wasn't how could I arrive just in time to save you two?"

Leo and Mikey looked at each other and shrugged not knowing how to counter that arguement. Shadow took a slight glance to her watch and gasped.

" Hurry" said Shadow " to the web portal, we don't have much time. They're nearly here,"

"Who's nearly here?" asked Casey.

The hockey maniac was answered when one of the sewer walls exploded leaving a gap revealing a now evil Raph leading Kahn and an army of Foot Ninjas into the lair. Even though Shadow told them before hand that the Shredder had turned Raph evil, everyone still appeared to be shocked.

Raph's once brown eyes had turned to gleering red and strange black markings covered his green skin. A dark aura emitted from the turtles as pulled out his two deadly steel sais.

"Hello Turtles," he hissed.

"Surprised?" said Kahn, with a humorless laugh " the Black Widow Virus has done wonders to improve your brother's loyalty. Unfortunately for you, this is the end. Foot Ninjas! Raphael! Attack!"

All the forces Kahn called instantly went to attack the turtles and their friends, with none other than Raphael leading the charge. The Foot Ninjas had to make sure they stayed out of the red-masked turtles way while they were fighting or they could very well be his next target.

The Black Widow Virus had made Raphael an extremely dangerous and deadly foe, especially with two gleaming sais in his hands. Not surprisingly he headed straight towards Leonardo who already had his hands full dealing with five Foot Solidiers.

"Raph, snap out of it!" said Leo, blocking a thrust from Raph's sais with his katana after the red-masked turtle pushed the army of five out of the way.

"Snap your neck" said Raph, pushing away Leo's katanas and holding a sai close to his former leader's throat " what a pleasant idea,"

"Raphael" yelled Kahn about ten feet away " Here! Now!"

"Well, well" said Raph to Leo " looks like you just got lucky,"

With that Raph drew back his sai and headed in the direction Kahn's voice was coming from.

"He's heading for the web portal!" yelled Shadow, knocking another Foot Ninja down.

Finally, the reality of Shadow's words before the attack became all to clear for Leonardo and the other turtles and they raced off towards the machine. Don silently cursed himself as they ran because he knew just how Raph was going to let the Cyber Shredder come to the real world.

In case of emergency Donatello equipped every cybersuit with a feature to call up the web portal just in case they needed a quick escape back home. Now that Raph was under the Black Widow's influence the situation seemed as bad as inviting a vampire into your house.

By the time reached the place where the web portal was Raphael had already materialized into the Cyber World and Kahn was guarding the controls. Leo, Don, and Mikey tried to best to make their way past him in order to stop Raph from summoning the Shredder, but it was useless. and by then it was to late.

Raphael stepped out of the portal and bowed as his new master stepped out as well in his shining black and red armor. Nothing could describe the looks on everyone's faces. The Shredder was back!


	7. Chapter 7: Deception and Betrayal

**Ch.7: Deception and Betrayal**

The Cyber Shredder stood proud, his Foot Ninjas and Kahn bowing before his mighty presence. Looking around he could see the other three turtles and their friends horrified faces as Raphael bowed before him.

"Welcome home Father," said Raphael.

" You have done well my Son" said Shredder " now I am free to rule this world once more,"

"Shall we resume to capturing the turtles and their friends?" asked Kahn.

"No" said Shredder " I'll deal with them later. Yet I will leave them a parting gift,"

With that said Raphael removed a hidden bomb from his belt and placed it on the controls to the web portal. Once that was done he joined Shredder and the others on a run out of the sewers.

"Run for it!" said Shadow, gripping April and Leo's arms.

Seconds later the bomb exploded shooting flaming hot sharpel everywhere. Luckily, thanks to Shadow's quick thinking she safely managed to get everyone away from the blast. Looking back Donatello cried out in pain.

" Master Splinter!" said Don " all of his data bits were loaded into that computer! Now, with it gone, we'll never see him again,"

"Right now that's the least of our problems" said Leo " Shredder's back, and Raph is working for the dark side!"

" Shadow" said Casey looking at his future daughter " please tell me there is some way we can put an end to all of this?"

" There are two things" said Shadow " but one's almost impossible and the other one is something I know you guys will never go along with,"

"We'll take our chances" said Leo " what are they?"

"Well first" said Shadow " we would need to find a cure for the Black Widow Virus, but without a smaple from the spider's venom we'll never be able to concoct a cure,"

"Don't worry" said April " me and Don can take care of that. We'll sneak into Foot Headquarters and snatch that bug,"

" Not without some protection you're not" said Casey " you with me Metal Man?"

"That's Serling, Sir," said Serling.

"Okay," said Leo, as the four left leaving just him, Mikey, and Shadow " while they're gone what do we have to do?"

What Shadow said next was a shock. The five words no turtle ever wanted to hear or expect anyone to say, but say them she did.

"We have to save Shredder,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Ten minutes later at Foot Headquarter's April, Don, Casey, and Serling arrived. While Casey and Serling stood guard outside Don and April made their way in throught the air vents to the Shredder's throne room where the Black Widow statue was most likely being kept.

Finally the throne room was in sight, only about five Foot Ninja stood in the room, easy enough to take out but Donatello had a sneaking suspicion that each one held a walkie talkie on hand to alert other ninjas to their aid just in case they were attacked.

" Time for the art of deception," said Don.

Quietly removing the air vent plate Don dropped down a tiny remote controlled car that had a built in turret on its back. Guiding the car gentley Don hid it behind a pillar, and turned the turret towards the unsuspecting ninjas.

Pressing the red button on his control the remote control car opened fire, forcing the ninjas to duck for cover. The turret on the car was just firing blanks, but the ninjas didn't know that and that gave Don the oppurnity he needed to jump down, grab the Black Widow statue, and meet April for the escape.

Casey and Serling were already with the Battleshell. As soon as Don and April were on board Casey hit the gas and they were out of there just as Shredder's palace was being swarmed by ninjas.

"Now all we have to do is find a cure," said Don.

" I hope the others are okay," said April.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, on their way to the computer warehouse where Shadow knew the Shredder would strike, Leo and Mikey's thoughts were still in turmoil over the last horrifying words that Shadow said to them before.

**(Flash Back)**

_" We have to save Shredder" said Mikey " no way!"_

_" I hate to disagree with you Shadow" said Leo " but I also think Shredder dying is a good thing,"_

_" Not in the future it's not" said Shadow " you see when me, Leo, Don, and Mikey broke into the Foot Headquarters to confront the Shredder and put a stop to his reign we found out that Raphael was under his mask. He had killed the Shredder and taken over his empire,"_

_"What?" said Leo._

_" How?" said Mikey._

_"The Black Widow Virus, what do you think?" said Shadow " it granted Raph the power absorb the abilities of each fallen foe. Making him the most powerful villian in my timeline. I know it's a bit unorthodox for you to understand, but to save Raph and my future we have to save Shredder's life,"_

**(End Flash Back)**

As hard as it was to admit Leo found wisdom in Shadow's decision. And even though his feelings were dead set againist it, the blue and orange masked turtles had to swallow their pride, or else the whole future could cease to exsist.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile the Shredder, Kahn, Raphael, and three Foot goons were heading to the core of the computer warehouse. Donatello would have been the happiest turtle in world at the sight of all this amazing technology.

The piece de restistance was the main computer though; gaint screens, millions of buttons to push, and a nuclear power core which the Shredder planned to overload.

Just as he was about to hack in though Leo, Mikey, and Shadow arrived. Kahn and the Foot Ninjas imediately went on the attack. But when they aimed their weapons at their targets chests it just passed through.

"Holograms" said Kahn, then looked towards the catwalks to see two shadows running up there " there they are get them!"

While Kahn was busy chasing shadows the Shredder was working to overload the core, when a surprise attack from behind caught him off guard. His eyes nearly widened in surprise when he found the one attacking him was no other than Raphael.

"What are you doing?" said Shredder.

" Taking what's mine," said Raph.

The ancient black symbols on Raph's skin began to glow as did his gleering red eyes. Shredder tried to free himself from Raph's grip, but the Black Widow Virus had made Raph stronger and hungrier. Hungrier for power, and that's just what the Shredder had.

Slowly the Shredder could feel his body being drained of energy. When Raphael had his fill he pushed shredder into the nuclear core. Grinning wickedly the red-masked turtle started the overload sequence to commense in less than five minutes.

" Kahn!" shouted Raph to the catwalks above where Kahn and the ninjas were busy fighting with Leo and Mikey " forget them, it's time to book!"

Following order's Kahn and the Foot ninjas gave up the fight and joined Raphael in running out of the building.

While they ran out Shadow and Mikey ran into the nuclear core and grabbed the unconious Shredder in a fireman's carry. Following Leo the group made it out just in time before the computer warehouse exploded.

Mission accomplished they headed back to the lair with their unwelcome house guest in hand.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Arriving back at Foot Headquarters Kahn was the first to notice that something important had gotten left behind back at the warehouse.

"Where's the Shredder?" asked Kahn, glaring at Raphael.

" He is no more" said Raph, unemotionly " I destroyed him,"

"What?!" said Kahn.

" From now on all his forces shall obey my rule," said Raph.

" No way," said Kahn charging in to kill Raphael.

But before he could even place a stratch Raphael lifted his hand and stopped Kahn in mid-air. With a little smirk the red-masked turtle sent Kahn crashing hard to the floor.

" The Black Widow has granted me great power Kahn" said Raphael " all who stand againist me will share the Shredder's fate. Now submit your allegiance to a new master!"

With great regret Kahn breathed the words.

" I submit,"

And from that moment onward Raphael had became the new Shredder.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dark Alliance

**Ch.8: A Dark Alliance**

Back at the turtles lair every sense was on high alert. The Turtles were both angry and suspiscous as they watched the unconious Shredder lay on their couch. Despite the nervous tension in the air Shadow appeared to be the most calm.

Even when Casey, April, Don, and Serling returned from their mission with the Black Widow statue in hand and chewed out Shadow for brining the Shredder to the Turtle's lair Shadow stood calm and said...

" I know it's wrong to bring him here, but the lair has already been compromised. Besides we need him to help turn Raphael back to normal and save the future,"

Shadow was sure that her future parents still didn't approve of the plan, but it was to late now. Finally the Shredder woke up and was surprised to see an audience gathered around him.

" So" said Shredder " I left one world of torture for another. You Turtles never cease to plague me wherever I go. And one was almost responsible for my own demise,"

"It's your own fault" said Shadow, taking a seat in front of the Shredder " you don't know the horrors the Black Widow Virus can perform, but I do. I've seen it ever since you changed history,"

" And who are you to talk girl?" said Shredder.

" My names is Shadow" said Shadow " and I find myself most able to talk since I saved your life. If you have any honor in that metal husk, shall I tell you the tell of what happened to you in my future?"

" Tell," said Shredder.

With that Shadow began explianing the whole story on how Shredder infected Raph with the Black Widow Virus, Shredder's death, and the reason why she came here back in time. The Shredder sat in silence, drinking in her words, his eyes showing mixed emotions of amazement and worry. But the rest of the group seemed worried as well.

"Now" said Shadow breaking the silence, her eyes glaring at Shredder " as much as I regret it. You're the only one who fully understands the Black Widow Virus and how it works. So tell me, what is the cure?"

" I don't know" said Shredder " all I know is that it's powers can be used to ampilify agression and rage. But from the future Raphael that you described maybe that's not the case,"

" You bet it's not" said Don, looking up from his labtop which he was typing on during the discussion " look at this!"

_" The Black Widow was the most feared insect to the Native American people, so if one was ever seen it was killed on the spot. Anrgy for being killed the spirits of the dead Black Widows formed together to make a gaint Black Widow that with one bite of it's fangs filled people with it's spirit and made them go crazy, until the other members of the tribe were forced to kill the person that had been infected. Once the infected person was killed the Black Widow moved on to claim it's next victim,"_

_" The Native People were getting desperate and begged to the Gods to make the Black Widow's curse end. The Gods honored the Natives wish and froze the Black Widow in time, only to awaken for a limited time whenever the red hourglass on his back was touched. One person happened upon the frozen spider, accidently awakened it, and got infected with the virus as well. However a traveling Shaman came upon the infected man and cured him with the sweet nector of the lotus blossom...,"_

Don stopped reading there was no need to go any farther. But looking around the purple-masked turtle could see everyone was stunned, even Shadow.

" So" said April " the Black Widow's spirit has taken over Raph's body,"

" The legend says the nector from a lotus blossom can cure him" said Leo, turning to Serling " Serling, you watch those gardening shows and stuff, where's the nearest greenhouse here?"

" On the corner of Fifth and Main if I remeber correctly," said Serling.

" Great" said Leo " you and me will go fetch the cure. Meanwhile, Shadow you lead the others and attack Foot Headquarters,"

"Sure," said Shadow.

"Hold on a minute" said Casey " why are we doing that?"

"'Cause you got the hardest mission of all" said Leo " capturing Raphael,"


	9. Chapter 9: Search And Destroy

**Ch.9: Search And Destroy**

Moments later Leo and Serling both arrived at the greenhouse on Fifth and Main. It was little spooky entering a greenhouse at the night, but it was also astounding. Leo couldn't believe how many different types there were; Snapdragons, Fire Lilies, Gem Plants, etc.

"There has to Lotus flowers here somewhere," said Leo.

"Hey" came an unexpected voice suddenly shocking Leonardo and Serling " what are you two ruffins doing here this late at night? Shew, I don't want any one of you harming my percious plants,"

"It's alright Ms. Moran" said Serling, talking to the almost blind greenhouse keeper " we didn't come to harm your plants but to seek your help,"

"My help with what?" said Ms. Moran.

"My brother is very sick" said Leonardo " I was told that the nector from a Lotus blossom can cure him. Please, will you help? It's his only chance,"

"Now how can I possibly resist using one my plants to help save a life?" said Ms. Moran, lowering her guard " wait here just a minute and I'll have a antidote mixed up for you,"

Fifthteen minutes later Ms. Moran handed Leonardo a small bottle contained the purfied nector she had extracted from one of her prized Lotus blossoms.

"Have your brother drink this and he should get better in no time" Ms. Moran " I hope he does,"

"Thank you Ms. Moran," said Leonardo.

Mission complete and antidote in hand Leo and Serling made thier way to Foot Headquarter's to help Shadow and the others, having no idea what battle layed before them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow had successfully led the others through a secret passage that led into the Foot's base. Donatello complimented Shadow and asked her how she discovered this passage.

"We discovered it when we broke into the Shredder's base in the future," said Shadow.

"I'll have to remind myself to seal it off later," said Shredder.

"Go ahead" said Shadow " but I'll keep finding other ways in. Given time you'll see,"

"Stop argueing you guys" said April " we can't be to far from the Shredder's throne room by now,"

"I still don't see why we had to bring this silly little statue along" said Mikey carrying the Black Widow statue " this thing creeps me out,"

" I still say we should just smash the thing," said Casey.

"Right now we need that statue alive or the Black Widow's curse will never be broken," said Shadow.

Finally the six of them made it to the entrance of the Shredder's throne room, only now the person sitting on the throne wasn't Shredder, but Raphael. The red-masked turtle's face was twisted in an expression of pure evil, and Kahn and the Foot army surrounded his throne.

"No sneaking around this group" said Shadow " charge!"

With that the Shredder, April, Casey, Don, Mikey, and Shadow charged into the throne room with thier weapons drawn. Kahn's eyes widened in amazement when he saw the Shredder fighting with his old foes the mad martial artist turned on Raphael.

"The Foot shall never serve you!" said Kahn " Ninjas, tear him apart!"

"Foolish Kahn" said Raphael, the black markings on his skin glowing and his eyes shining red " you forget who holds the true power here,"

The Foot Ninjas stood by with Shadow and the others watching with horror as Raphael impaled Kahn with his sais killing the martial artist instantly. The Black Widow's curse kicked into effect, draining away Kahn's power and gifting it to Raphael.

"Attack!" yelled Shredder to his Foot Ninjas.

Knowing it was wiser to follow Shredder's orders than to disobey him the Foot Ninjas attacked Raphael, but the red-masked turtle had gained Kahn's speed from the energy drain. And before you could even count to five nearly half of the army of ninjas were killed or lay unconious.

The rest of the Foot Ninjas fled in fear and Raphael turned his dark eyes on the tiny army gathered to face him. Mikey, April, Don, and Casey were nervous, weapons out just in case Raph decided to attack. All the shredder wanted to do was attack. But Shadow just stood calmly, this confused Raphael.

"Who are you?" asked Raph, pointing to Shadow " and why do you appear so calm?"

"Why should I fear my own Uncle?" said Shadow, contining the conversation in hopes of buying time for Leonardo and Serling to get there.

"Uncle?" said Raph " but I don't even look like you,"

" I was adopted people you once knew as April O' Niel and Casey Jones" said Shadow, walking closer to Raphael making the dark turtle back up a few paces " they knew of you and your brothers, and Master Splinter. So I considered you all part of my family as well. As for my name its Shadow...Shadow Jones,"

For a moment Shadow's words had caused the Black Widow virus to loosen it's hold on Raph's mind, making him remember his friends and family that the Shredder tried so hard to erase. But the Black Widow Virus regained composure and took over Raphael's mind once more.

Using Kahn's speed Raphael grabbed Shadow and zipped her away from the group just as fast. Now he and the captured Shadow stood at the Shredder's throne with Raphael pointing a deadly sai right at Shadow's neck.

"None shall ever defeat the Black Widow's power no matter who they might be" said Raphael " and if one death wasn't enough to sastisfy you, get in my way and you'll have the pleasure of seeing me use her blood to paint my walls,"


	10. Chapter 10: Bye, Bye Black Widow

**Ch.10: Bye, Bye Black Widow**

Casey, April, Don and Mikey didn't know what they could do, one step forward and Shadow was a goner. Shredder knew what he could do, he could go over there and wipe the nasty smile off Raphael's face, but his mind managed to stop his body before he could move.

Shadow had, after all, saved the Shredder's life, it would be foolish for him not to do the same. Casey was tempted to put the Black Widow Statue on the ground and stomp on it, but Shadow had warned againist it.

Smashing the statue would result in the end of the Black Widow Virus, but it would also result that any host attached to the virus would be destroyed as well. All one could hope for was a miracle, and it came.

Seconds later Serling popped in from the cieling in battle mode, with Leonardo riding in the cockpit. Raphael got distracted by the sudden entrance allowing Shadow to slip out from his grasp and escape.

"Leo!" shouted Shadow " where's the antidote?"

"Right here," said Leo, opening the cockpit and throwing the vail to Shadow, which she luckily caught.

Don took the vail from Shadow and examined it.

" We have to find a way to make him drink it" said Don " but while he's still consiouss it's going to be nearly impossible,"

"Then we'll just have to make him unconiouss" said Casey, handing over the Black Widow statue to April and taking out his hockey stick " hold this Babe. Goongala!"

With that Casey, Mikey, Don, and Shredder charged in to help Shadow and Leo to knock Raph out. But despite their best attacks the odds were quickly turning in favor of the virus that possessed Raphael's body.

As Shadow found herself knocked into a wall a sudden memory flashed through her mind giving her an idea.

"Leo!" she shouted to the blue-masked turtle still riding in Serling's cockpit " activate the memory ray and take it to max power, I'll strike the final blow,"

Nodding to show that he understood Leo warned everyone to stand back, activated the memory ray, and shot it at Raphael.

The red-masked turtle froze in place when the beam hit, his hands moved up to his head, and he yelled and twisted around like he was having a splitting headache. While the others were watching Raphael's pain however, Shadow snuck up on the turtle from behind and hit him with a heavy wooden plank.

Stunned, the red-masked turtle fell to the ground and passed out. Leo ended his assualt with the memory ray, while Don quickly applied the antidote into Raph's mouth.

Seconds later, the black marking that had appeared on Raph's skin evaporated into the form of a floating black mist, with red eyes, eight legs, and a glowing red hourglass. The Black Widow itself.

Seeing the statue in April's hand the Black Widow spirit headed her way, eager to rejion its body.

"Destroy it!" yelled Shadow to April " it can't survive outside its own body,"

April quickly followed shadow's instructions, dropped the satue to the floor and squashed it. The Black Widow spirit screeched in pain, then dissappeared, its curse gone, forever.

Breathing a sigh of relief April joined Casey, Shadow, Serling, and the other turtles around the unconious Raphael. Then Shredder walked up breaking the scene, with his blades pointed toward the little group.

"Don't think this changes anything between us Turtles" said Shredder " soon, I shall have your shels hanging on my wall,"

As Shredder walked away, Shadow stiffled a laugh and thought.

"Same old Shredder,"


	11. Chapter 11: Back To The Future

**Ch.11: Back To The Future**

The turtles and thier friends took Raphael home that night and layed him on the couch hoping agianist all hope that the red-masked turtle would be his normal self in the morning.

Leaving Raphael to rest the other turtles decided it was time to get some rest as well. Don, however, didn't go to bed right away. Instead the purple-masked turtle found himself planted in front of the destroyed remians of his cyber world transport system.

Even if he did rebuild the computer all of the turtles previous progress to recover Master Splinter would be permantly deleted from its files.

"I failed" said Don " and we'll never see our Sensei agian,"

"Never say never Don" said Shadow coming up behind the gloomy turtle " you'll see Master Splinter agian someday or else he wouldn't have exsisted in my time,"

"You mean..." said Donatello, recovering a little hope " that in your future he's alive?"

"You bet" said Shadow, handing over a disc to Donatello " and it's all thanks to you Don. By the way, you didn't lose the battle just yet, I downloaded all of Master Splinter's data bits onto this disc before the Shredder wrecked your computer,"

"Thanks Shadow" said Don, accepting the disc greatfully " guess we'll be saying goodbye soon huh?"

"Maybe" said Shadow " remember I'll be adopted two months from now. Just becuase I'm going back to the future doesn't mean my younger self is,"

* * *

The next morning everyone was well rested and Raphael finally awoke from his unconious state. At breakfast, the red-masked turtle saw his brothers and friends sitting with some black-haired girl he never seen before.

When he asked them what happened, you could almost hear a pin drop as Raphael was told the whole story.

"Man" said Raphael " I can't believe I don't remember any of this,"

" Perhaps that's a good thing," said Shadow.

Suddenly a blue light entered the room, and out the light stood an older Renet, obivously from Shadow's future. Renet instantly went up and hugged Shadow.

"Your plan worked Shadow" said Renet " the timeline is completely restored. Come on everyone back home in the future is waiting to see you,"

"Well let me say goodbye first," said Shadow.

"We'll miss you Shadow," said Leo as Shadow hugged him.

"What do you mean 'miss me'?" said Shadow " you'll be seeing me in two months,"

"You're going to quite a handful for a neice," said Don, hugging Shadow next.

"Don't you know it" said Shadow to Don, then turned to her future parents, April and Casey " don't forget to adopt me now you hear?"

"No promblem," said Casey.

"We'll remember," said April.

"I'll make sure they do," said Serling.

"Thanks Serling," said Shadow giving the robot, and her future parents goodbye hugs.

"Good luck in future dudette!" said Mikey, giving Shadow a friendly slap on the back.

"Back at yeah Mikey," said Shadow.

Raph, who had been silent during most of these guys goodbyes, approached Shadow with a hesitant pace.

"Look Shadow" said Raph " I know I don't usually say this much, but thanks for bringing me back,"

"No problem" said Shadow, getting near Renet as the timestress activated the time traveling spell " worse things have happened to you in my future,"

"Like what?" asked Raph, a little worried.

"Vampires and Werewolves," said Shadow, and with that statement her and Renet dissappeared.

* * *

Two months later, things were going well for the turtles. Master Splinter was brought back to life, thanks to the present Don had recieved from the future Shadow. April and Casey had gotten married and the Cyber Shredder was destroyed.

But despite the good and bad times that had passed between thier future daughter's departure, April and Casey kept thier word and went to the orphange to adopt Shadow, who was about eight years old.

April and Casey imediately brought Shadow into visit Master Splinter and the Turtles. Shadow pounced on Mikey and started tickling the turtle to the floor, until Mikey got up and started tickling back. Leo and Don joined in the fun, while Raph stood at the sidelines looking on and laughing with April, Casey, and Master Splinter.

"One things for sure" said Raph " that kids going to be a handful when she grows up,"

**The End**


End file.
